


Let's Do It Your (My) Way

by kitausuret



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Origin Stories, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a RP, Eddie is about 24, Eddie was Venom's First Host, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriends Bad Partners, Kind of 616-adjacent with characterizations, M/M, Not Enemies, Peter is about 22, Superhero/Antihero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Eddie Brock and Peter Parker have been together for two years now, each pursuing their dreams in their respective fields... while also going out every night as Venom and Spider-Man, respectively. Together, and with the symbiote, they love and respect each other, but when it comes to protecting the people of New York, their methods tend to... clash a little.But one night working together can't bethatbad, can it?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Let's Do It Your (My) Way

**Author's Note:**

> Historian's Note: AU where Eddie and Peter are both college-age and never became enemies. Loosely based on the characterizations established with a friend of mine in a role play - Eddie is heavily inspired by his characterization in "Venom: Seed of Darkness", and Peter by his college-year comics.

Peter fashioned the webbing into a kind of cat's cradle. "How long are we going to be here?"

"We will wait at least one more hour."

"We've been here for _two_." He manipulated the strands apart, carefully twisting and separating in pursuit of a new shape. It was dark outside, if New York could ever be considered _dark_ , but his enhanced vision let him see his handiwork as clear as day. “There are probably assholes in Queens robbing folks at gunpoint-”

“-and there are dozens of vigilantes in New York to deal with them,” Eddie said. “I have been tracking this high-level CFO’s financial advisor for about three weeks. His employer may have ties with several individuals who once worked with the Cat, and at least three of them now work for Wilson Fisk.”

“How do you know they work for Fisk?”

 **“We asked them,”** Venom responded as one. **“And we received an answer.”**

Silence stretched between them with the gravity of that statement. Peter stopped working his webbing into a ladder shape to turn and stare at Venom. Though the symbiote did not necessarily emote with its host the way Eddie did on his own, he felt their gaze on him in return.

**“We have different methods of obtaining information sometimes, Spider-Man.”**

“...right.” He balled up the webbing and stared at the concrete rooftop beneath his feet. Venom had a tendency to be more brutal than him on a regular basis. Sure, Peter had his moments and reasons, and certainly times he was willing to lay into someone in order to save someone he cared about, but Eddie (and by extension, the symbiote) carried a particular kind of bitterness. The ends justified the means, in their eyes. 

But they also chose their targets carefully, rather than going out on regular patrols the way Peter did since donning the red, black, and blue suit. Eddie could also use his resources at his work to aid in investigation, often in hopes of being able to write an exposé on whoever they were tracking as Venom. But the law did not dole out proper consequences for the rich and powerful, they would tell him. He trusted their judgment - he just didn’t always agree with their methods.

They had been _together_ in some capacity or other for roughly two years now. Through a series of bizarre circumstances, the three had been thrust into each others’ lives, just as Peter was starting to get a handle on his spider-adjacent abilities, and Eddie on his unusual bond with the symbiote from the stars. Since his uncle’s untimely death, Peter had taken on the namesake of the arachnid responsible for his powers, and the rest was history. 

But while Spider-Man was a household name in Queens these days, _Venom_ remained a whispered title among the underbelly of New York and in a few tabloids without much substance. Eddie wasn’t brass enough to try and profit off his extra-curricular activities each night. 

By day, they were leading relatively normal lives - Eddie in an internship at the _Globe_ , Peter continuing his studies and looking forward to research opportunities at Empire State University and the prospect of his Master’s program on the horizon. They were boyfriends (plus the symbiote, however few knew about its involvement). By night, though, they deliberately tried to stay out of each other’s way.

Tonight was shaping up to remind Peter why that was usually the case. He’d offered to join Venom during their watch tonight, but every time his spider-sense prickled it made him itch to leap into action. Venom crouched beside him, stock-still, chest moving only enough out of the habit of breathing, more than the necessity. Finally, the building they had been watching had a door open. Peter almost sprang out, finger poised at one of his webshooters, but Venom grasped his arm. 

**“Wait.”**

And then a young woman was dragged out of the building. Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He wrenched away from Venom, ignoring the indignant hiss he got in response, and leapt off the rooftop. As he launched a web out to catch on a lightpole, he spotted Venom in the shadows at his peripheral, looking tremendously annoyed. Peter shook off the feeling and focused on the perp dragging the young woman towards a van. He swung directly into the side of the van hard enough to almost knock it over, startling the armed men who had just come out of the building.

“Unless you’re her Uber, I’m gonna have to ask you gentlemen to unhand the lady.”

“ _Smoke him!_ ” one of them shouted, and Peter moved just quick enough to avoid a hail of bullets. 

And then Venom crashed in from the side.

\-----

“I’d say that was pretty successful.”

“You _ruined_ our _operation_.”

“Your operation _sucked!_ They had that hostage girl, and you were just gonna let them, what, drive off- _ow!_ ” He ground his teeth as Eddie dumped a generous amount of hydrogen peroxide on a rather deep knife wound. “Drive off with her?!”

 **“Of course not!”** The symbiote had colored Eddie’s voice before fading back. It still had a tendril wrapped around Peter’s bicep while Eddie took care of the wound. “We were going to track the van to see if it was a trafficking ring! We’d been waiting a week, and now they’re probably going to move!”

“But we saved her, didn’t we?”

“Yes, but if there six more? A dozen more?”

Once Eddie had secured the bandage, Peter pulled away with a deep frown. “Well, I wasn’t willing to take the risk. You can’t expect me to see a situation like that after sitting on a rooftop for _two hours_ and think I’m not going to immediately leap into action.”

“Peter…” Eddie sat down on the edge of the tub across from Peter’s position on the closed toilet seat. “We love you, but you need to let us work the way we always do. We appreciate you reaching out. But we will be fine.”

He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I get it. I was going to check on things near the bridge tomorrow night, anyways.” 

“Venom and Spider-Man going their separate ways, then?”

“Only on patrols!”

“You’re too impatient, anyhow.”

“You’re _kidding_ me,” Peter said. “I was very patient, all night. I am a _scientist_. I am _patient_ by _nature_.”

Eddie laughed - a somewhat rare but always heartening occurrence. It almost made the teasing worth it. “We know you. You are, in fact, _not_ patient. Just last night-”

“Hush, or I’ll test my next webbing formula on your mouth. See how long it takes to dissolve.”

 **“I am happy to speak on his behalf,”** the symbiote proceeded to pipe up, forming a head and mouth from near Eddie’s shoulder. 

“You’re _relentless_.”

“What’s that saying about the pot and the kettle..?”

Peter _hmphed_ but didn’t humor either of them with a response. Instead, he just leaned down and took Eddie’s face in his hands and kissed him - and then planted a small kiss on the symbiote’s face before it vanished back into Eddie’s clothing. “Thank you for letting me come out with you tonight. Even if being your partner is about as frustrating as my growing rogues gallery all fighting me at once.”

“Speaking of, I was thinking of running a tagline by my editor… ‘Spider-Man versus the Sinister Six?’”

“Absolutely not. Sounds like a bad video game sequel.”

“I thought it was quite catchy.”

“V, tell him he’s wrong!” Peter called as he headed out of the bathroom to go finish up his studies.

**“He is not!”**

“I’m filing for libel if I see it in print, Edward Brock!”

Eddie’s responding laughter made Peter grin regardless. Maybe not the best crime-fighting partner… but certainly not a bad boyfriend at all. 


End file.
